Upil I'm in Love
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: Yu Pi Ai El, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jijik. Tpi tidak untuk Naruto,siswa Konoha High School yang malah punya kecanduan terhadap benda itu.Buseh?kira2 buat apa tuh upil? gimana juga Naruto bisa deket sama cewe dengan kebiasaan joroknya? Cekidot [Republish]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**Upil I'm in Love [NaruHina]**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, humor hambar, typo[s], EYD acak-acakan**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Laki-laki berambut kuning ngejreng itu tersentak dari tidurnya yang nyenyak ketika dia mendengar suara jam beker yang sengaja dia simpan di bawah bantal *biar kedengeran langsung ke kupingnya*.  
Ritual sakral *entah siapa yang menganggapnya sakral* yang biasa ia jalani setelah bangun tidur pun dilakukan.

_1. Duduk_

_2. Ngucek mata_

_3. Ngelap iler_

_4. Ngegali 2 __**goa**__ di atas bibirnya_

_5. Seudah dapet __**emas hijau**__ *biasanya ijo,tapi kalo dia abis maen di tempat yang polusi udaranya parah, emas itu jadi item* , dia gulung-gulung emasnya_

_6. Masukin emas ke dalem __**peti **__ di bawah goa._

"Whaoow! Pagi ini gue dapetnya gede, sarapan yang lumayan..." katanya sambil melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi dan bersiap berangkat sekolah, dia menemui Kushina *ibunya* di kamarnya untuk meminta uang jajan.  
Seperti biasa, saat Naruto menghampiri ibunya untuk minta uang jajan, Kushina pasti sedang melakukan ritual yang tak jauh berbeda dengan yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Lhu udeh mao chapcus,Nharutoh?" ucap Kushina yang masih sibuk menggali goa saat melihat sang anak menghampirinya dengan pakaian yang rapi. *Cara ngomong Kushina yang begitu bukan karna dia anak alay yang sering yeye lalala di acara musik tv, melainkan karna dua idungnya masih tersumbat oleh 'penggalian' tadi,*

"Iyee, mana duit jajannye? Gimana tuh dapetnya gede kagak?" Naruto terus memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang sibuk menggali.

"Dhuitnyha ambhil ajha dhi domphet, ghue laghi sibuk ngegali!" Kushina menujuk sebuah dompet kecil di atas meja.

Naruto mengambil 4 lembar duit seribuan yang kumel, 3 biji duit gope yang warnanya udah butek, dan 5 biji duit cepean kemudian berangkat tanpa bersalaman dengan Kushina yang masih sibuk menggali.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju sekolahnya sangat membosankan, Naruto harus jalan kaki melewati gang-gang kecil ditengah perumahan kumuh di karena dia tak diberi cukup uang untuk naik kendaraan umum.  
Tapi semua itu tak masalah bagi Naruto, dia bisa mengisi perjalanannya itu dengan kegiatan yang sudah menjadi hobinya, menggali emas hijau di goa.  
sepanjang kakinya melangkah, dia terus mengorek-ngorek hidung sedalam-dalamnya, berharap dia akan menemukan emas hijau yang besar.

Terlalu sibuk menggali, Naruto sampai tak sadar dia sedang menyebrang jalan sampai sebuah motor Ninja yang hampir saja menabraknya.  
Naruto tahu siapa pengemudi motor yang menurutnya jelek itu *jelek karna dia ga bisa beli motor begitu* dan dia pun sudah tau apa yang akan pengemudi itu katakan.

_"Dalam hitungan 5 , si teme pasti bakal ngomong "cih, orang bodoh! Jangan mencoba untuk pura-pura tertabrak untuk mendapatkan ganti rugi dariku! Itu tidak akan berhasil! Ini sudah yang keseribu kalinya!"_ kata inner Naruto.

Benar Saja, dalam hitungan 5 pemuda berambut raven yang tampan itu mengatakan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan inner Naruto.  
Ini bukan karena Naruto jago membaca pikiran seperti Ura Kura, tapi ini memang selalu terjadi di tiap pagi saat dia hendak berangkat sekolah dan pengemudi itupun selalu mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Diamlah kau,Sasuke! Atau aku akan menaburkan upil di piring makan siangmu secara diam-diam nanti!" Naruto coba mengancam Sasuke dan itu berhasil, Sasuke pergi dengan wajah setengah enek membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika Naruto benar-benar melakukan hal itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, siswa siswi Konoha High School berbondong-bondong memenuhi kantin, tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang segera mempersiapkan diri untuk menggali goa selagi kelasnya kosong.  
Saat hendak memasukan kedua jarinya langsung kedalam satu lobang untuk menggali emas hijau, tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kelas.

"E-elu! Mau apa lu kemari hah?" Naruto sedikit membentak karena kaget.

"Hihihi, Aku sudah tahu ko sekarang kebiasaan Naruto..." gadis berambut Indigo itu memasuki kelas Naruto.

"A-apa yang lu maksud? ga ngerti gue, emang gue punya kebiasaan apa?"

"Yu Pi Ai El, gali lalu masukan..." gadis bernama Hinata itu meledek Naruto dengan mencoba mempraktekan kebiasaan menggali Naruto. *pas dia bilang "gali", dia nunjuk hidung pake telunjuk yang di putar-putar dan pas bilang "masukan" dia nunjuk mulut*

Wajah naruto sangat merah, dia malu. Dia sudah cukup terkenal karena penampilannya yang kumuh di tengah siswa lain yang memang dari kalangan borju di sekolah itu dan juga kebodohannya ditengah siswa yang pintar-pintar, entah apa yang membuat dia masih bisa sekolah di sekolah terbaik di Konoha itu.

"Ini, aku bawakan makanan untuk Naruto-kun!" Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Apa ini eh?" Naruto bertanya tapi dia langsung membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata *Kelaparan* .

"Huaaa, amajing! Ini makanan pasti mahal banget yak? Lu bikin ini buat gue?" Naruto sumringah.

"Hn," Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang langsung memakan makanan yang dia sengaja bawa.

Entah mengapa, meskipun Naruto itu aneh Hinata merasa tertarik untuk menjadi teman Naruto, padahal dia adalah putri sulung dari salah satu pendiri KHS.  
Diam-diam Hinata sering mengikuti Naruto, memperhatikan segala yang dilakukan Naruto. Alhasil sekarang dia hampir tahu segalanya tentang Naruto, termasuk kebiasaan menggali yang sebisa mungkin disembunyikan Naruto selama ini.

"Kenapa elu repot-repot bawain gue makanan, elu kan orang gedongan kaya mereka, ngapain lu deket-deket gue?" Naruto memulai percakapan diantara mereka dengan mulut yang penuh, membuat makanan yang ada di mulutnya muncrat-muncrat.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kita kan sama-sama manusia, " Hinata mengelap mukanya yang kemuncratan makanan dari mulut Naruto.

**_SreekK..._**

Pintu kelas Naruto tiba-tiba bergeser dan memunculkan beberapa sosok yang berseragam sama dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Eh Hinata, ngapain elu deket-deket dia! Nanti elu ketularan bau conge loh!" seorang wanita berambut merah muda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti oleh beberapa teman di belakangnya.

"S-sakura-Chan... kau cantik sekali..." tiba-tiba mata Naruto berubah bentuk menjadi 2 buah hati.

"Hinata, lu gak usah deket-deket dia deh, nanti elu ketularan melarat!" ucap Kiba yang saat tu berada di sisi Sakura.

"Enak aja lu kiba! Siapa bilang gue melarat heh?" Naruto coba melawan.

"Hellooo? emangnya baju lu yang kumel, rambut lu yang bau pocong ga di pakein formalin, dan semua bau yang keluar dari mulut lu itu gak cukup membuktikan kalo lu orang melarat?"

"hahaha hahahaha..." gelak tawa beberapa siswa yang lain membuat Naruto geram dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan saja mereka... " Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

Acara ejek-mengejek Naruto itu terus berlangsung seperti biasa, Naruto hanya mencoba menahan emosinya karena dia tidak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Akhirnya bel berbunyi dan Kakashi-sensei memasuki kelas Naruto.

"Oke semuanya, aku akan memberikan kalian tugas kelompok untuk menuntaskan bab yang belum kita pelajari."

Kakashi-sensei menyebutkan anggota-anggota kelompok beserta bab yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Kelompok 7 Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata... Kalian akan membahas bab terakhir tentang sistem politik. "

Naruto gembira karena dia sekelompok dengan Sakura, tapi dia ngedumel karena harus satu kelompok dengan Sasuke pria yang menurut dia sangat senga.

Sakura yang senang karena satu kelompok dengan Sasuke, sedikit sebal karena harus satu kelompok dengan Hinata dan Naruto yang akan mengganggu acara berduaannya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak senang satu kelompok dengan siapapun, dia tipe orang yang lebih suka bekerja individu. Tapi dia sedikit lega karena ada satu orang yang waras di kelompoknya, Hinata.

Hanya Hinata sajalah yang terlihat senang dengan semua anggota kelompoknya, dia memang bukan orang yang suka pilih-pilih teman.

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**RnR please**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata coba mengajak teman satu kelompoknya untuk mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"Gimana kalo di rumah lu?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang datar sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"R-rumah g-gue? K-kagak bisa, nyokap pasti ga ngizinin... " Naruto menjawab dengan salting.

"Ya, emangnya kenapa? Elu malu yak karna rumah lu jelek?" Sakura menambahkan.

"Tentu saja bukan itu alasannya, Sakura-chan! Siapa yang bilang rumahku jelek?" Naruto membela diri.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan di rumah ku saja?" Hinata angkat bicara.

Tanpa pikir panjang mereka setuju dengan usul Hinata karena mereka membayangkan rumah hinata pasti sangat nyaman dan besar.

.

Begitu keluar gedung sekolah, sebuah limousine sepanjang 9 meter berhenti tepat di depan Hinata dan kawan-kawan. Tak lama setelah itu, seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan seragam driver turun dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali menaiki mobil limousin terlihat paling norak, pada posisi kedua adalah sakura.

"Wohoii, mobilnya Hinata kaya rumah aja yak, terus di sini juga ada warungnya..!"

"Itu mini bar, **cebong!**"Sakura melihat Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Oh... Mini bar yah..." Naruto memegangi dagunya selagi memperhatikan mini bar itu.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam dengan tangan yang masih mengusap-ngusap dagu, memperhatikan mini bar itu.  
Sementara Sakura masih menggerutui kebodohan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bar itu apa yak?" Naruto bertanya lagi dengan begonya.

"Hihihi , bar itu tempat yang di desain khusus untuk menyajikan minuman dan makanan ringan untuk kita... Ya seperti di warung-warung kopi gitu... " Hinata mencoba menerangkan dengan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai, nona." _driver_ yang tadi membukakan pintunya selagi mempersilahkan Hinata dan kawan-kawan keluar mobil.

Sakura terlebih dulu turun,ekspresinya yang norak langsung keluar, mengagumi kemegahan rumah Hinata.

Yang kedua adalah Naruto, ekspresi Naruto sama sekali tidak norak. Kenapa ya?

"Hinata,kenapa kita mampir ke mall dulu? Bukannya kita mau ke rumah lu?" Naruto berkomentar dengan watado *WAjah TAnda boDOh*.

"Cih," Sasuke turun dengan gayanya yang cool dan sama sekali tidak menampakan ekspresi berlebih.

"Kau itu tinggal dimana sih? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali!" Sakura tampak kesal dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang amat sangat konyol.

"Ini rumahku Naruto, ayo kita masuk... Kita belajar di halaman belakang ya..." Hinata menggandeng tangan Naruto dan langsung menyeretnya masuk agar dia tidak makin memperlihatkan kenorakannya.

Hinata dan kawan-kawan pun mulai mengerjakan apa yang memang menjadi tujuan mereka pergi ke rumah megah itu.

Sasuke tampak serius membaca dan merangkum materi yang ada, Sakura hanya sibuk melihat wajah tampan sasuke yang semakin tampan saat dia serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata? Naruto sibuk memakan makanan enak yang disediakan oleh tuan rumah, dan hinata sibuk menahan tawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto itu.

"Hinata, gue mau membicarakan sesuatu yang serius sama lu..." nada bicara Naruto benar-benar serius kali ini.

"A-apa itu, Naruto-kun?" Hinata yang memang sudah biasa sedikit gagap saat berbicara dengan Naruto kini semakin gagap menyerupai azis gugup di acara lawak yang sering Naruto tonton di tv.

"Sejak pertama kali kita ketemu... elu pasti udah nyadarin sesuatu kan? Lu nyadar kan kalo gue itu..." Naruto sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, rona merah kini memancar dari wajahnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata jadi semakin penasaran dan dia merasa jantungnya berdetang lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Gue yakin lu udah tau... dan sekarang gue bener-bener pengen..." lagi, perkataannya terputus.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, tentu saja ini membuat gadis berambut indigo yang cantik itu semakin dag dig dug jer. Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata.

"Gue pengen banget..." Suara naruto sangat lembut.

"A-ap-a?" Hinata semakin gugup dan gagap.

"Ngegali... yu pi ai el... " Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya dan mengembalikan posisi kepalanya seperti semula.

_**GlekK**_

Hinata menelan ludah mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan. Hinata pikir Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar serius, dan ternyata mengecewakan.

"Hinata! Woy!"

"Eh, i-iya naruto-kun?" Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gimana nih? Gue udah kagak tahan!" Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan ingin 'menggali' itu mondar mandir gak karuan sedari tadi.

Hinata kemudian mengajak Naruto bersembunyi di gudang yang memang dekat dengan tempat belajar mereka saat itu.  
Naruto dan Hinata langsung masuk ke ruangan itu, tanpa basa-basi Naruto menggali hidungnya yang mancung itu sedalam-dalamnya. Hinata yang ketika itu menyaksikan Naruto menggali hidungnya sangat heran, mengapa Naruto bisa mempunyai kebiasaan yang terlampau aneh seperti itu, sampe-sampe dia bisa sakau kaya tadi.

"Yeahh, akhirnya dapet!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan kala telunjuknya berhasil memegang emas hijau yang cukup besar tu dan menariknya keluar dari hidungnya.

Saat Naruto hendak memasukan Emas itu ke dalam mulutnya, Hinata baru benar-benar merasa jijik dengan kebiasaan Naruto itu. Hinata hendak memutar badannya, bermaksud untuk menghindarkan matanya dari pandangan yang menjijikan itu. Ketika Hinata memalingkan badan,dia tak sadar kakinya membelit sebuah kabel di gudang itu sehingga dia hampir terjatuh, namun ternyata Naruto cukup sigap untuk menangkap tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh, alhasil sekarang Hinata berada dipangkuan Naruto dengan bibir yang saling menempel. Wajah Hinata merah semerah-merahnya, ini bukan hanya karena bibir mereka saling menempel, tapi Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lengketdan asin menempel di lidahnya.

"Naruto... apa tadi kau sudah menelan upilmu?" Hinata spontan bertanya ketika posisi mereka sudah seperti semula.

"Belom deh kayanya, tapi itu upil gatau kemana ngilang... sial banget dah..."

"Apa rasa upil itu asin?" Hinata bertanya dengan lesu.

"Iya... gurih gitu deh..." Naruto nyengeh 5 jari.

"Hueeek hueeek weeek!" Hinata spontan memuntah-muntahkan diri ketika dia mengetahui dia telah menelan upil Naruto.

Hinata pingsan, membuat Naruto panik dan lagsung berteriak minta tolong sekencang-kencangnya sampai beberapa orang masuk ke gudang menghampiri mereka.

Karena keadaan Hinata yang tidak memungkinkan,acara kerja kelompoknya pun diteruskan nanti dan Naruto dan yang lainnya segera pamit pulang.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Republish dari s/8118424/1/Upil-I-m-in-Love  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Balas review dulu ya...

Shinzoku Uchiha: Gila... lucu... menjijikan... aku banget... #plak!  
Makasih sudah mau baca yaa ^^

Chappy: loh? knapa?  
Chapter 2 cekidott..

avamura: Bilang fict'nya jijik juga gak apa xD  
Semoga ga sampe muntah dan tetep mau baca #amin

.

Chapter 2 begin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K**

**.**

**Upil I'm in Love [NaruHina]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Pagi itu kelas XI IPA 2 *Kelas Naruto* sangat ramai. Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi setiap pagi sebelum KBM dimulai, namun kali ini agak sedikit berbeda, mereka kompak menggosipkan satu tema yang sama.

"Kira-kira diapain yak ampe pingsan begitu? Ih jangan-jangan si cebong itu..." suara wanita yang berbisik-bisik itu terdengar sayup.

Ya, mereka sedang menggosipkan seorang murid yang memang sudah jadi langganan bulan-bulanan di kelas itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki. Gosip tentang Hinata yang pingsan saat dia berduaan di gudang sudah menyebar luas setidaknya di kelas IPA 2 itu. Bagaimana tidak, ini terbilang aneh, yang pertama adalah bagaimana bisa Hinata berduaan dengan Naruto di gudang? Yang kedua adalah apa yang dilakukan Naruto terhadap Hinata sampai dia pingsan? .  
Pintu kelas bergeser, menampakan sosok cantik berambut indigo yang nampaknya malu-malu untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, dia sudah tau tentang gosip yang menerpa dirinya itu.

"Hinata,sebenernya elu abis ngapain sama si cebong anyut di gudang kemaren?" tanpa menunggu Hinata duduk dulu, Sakura sudah mengintrogasinya.

"A-aku hanya mengajak Naruto keliling-keliling rumahku saja," Hinata menjawab agak gugup.

"Kalo cuma itu alesannya, kenapa lu ngajak si Cebong ke gudang? Kan masih ada ruangan lain kali? Trus kalo emang lu mau ngajak keliling rumah lu, kenapa lu gak ngajak gue sama Sasuke, eh?" Sakura memajukan wajahnya 5 senti setiap dia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, alhasil sekarang jarak wajah Sakura dan Hinata hanya beberapa centi.

"Eh... Itu... Hmmm... " Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa,dia hanya memainkan 2 jari telunjuknya seperti biasa.

"Si cubluk itu pasti ngapa-ngapain elu ya, Hinata?" Tambah Kiba yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mimik muka Hinata.

"Maksud lu apa, Anj*ng kampung?" Naruto yang baru datang ke kelas itu marah ketika mendengar apa yang Kiba bicarakan.

"Elu pasti manfaatin kesempatan waktu berduaan di gudang itu kan, cubluk?" Kiba emosi ketika dia dipanggil anj*ng kampung oleh Naruto.

"Iya, lu pasti macem-macemin Hinata kan, cebong?" Sakura ikut-ikutan mengompori.

"Iya tuh iya, gak mungkin engga. " Suara anak-anak lainnya di kelas itu berbisik lagi.

"..." Naruto diam sebentar, merasakan hawa panas menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Bukan gitu! Hinata ngajak gue ke gudang karena gue minta Hinata buat pergi ke tempat yang sepi di rumahnye karna gue malu kalo harus ngupil and makan tu upil di tempat yang ada orang lainnya! Waktu itu gue gak bisa nahan lagi kebiasaan gue yang satu itu! Udah gitu pas gue mau makan upil gue kayak biasanya, Hinata jatoh dan dia gak sengaja nelen upil gue, dia shock dan pingsan! Waktu itu gue udah sakau pengen ngupil!" Naruto spontan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh amarah, hal itu sukses membuat teman-teman Naruto bengong, tidak percaya ada orang yang mempunyai kebiasaan seperti itu.

"Hahahaha hahahah. " Mereka kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memandangi Naruto yang kini malu pasca mengutarakan rahasianya yang selama ini dia jaga baik-baik agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya.

Hinata yang mengerti perasaan Naruto sekarang mengajak Naruto keluar kelas.  
Hinata mengajak Naruto ke taman sekolah, Naruto pun duduk masih dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Naruto-kun, aku minta maaf... "

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata merangkul tubuh Naruto yang bau cubluk itu, membiarkan dia merasa tenang di pelukannya.

"Makasih, Hinata.. Makasih lu udah mau jadi temen gue. "

Hinata tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum selagi mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

Kurenai-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas XI IPA 2, membuat semua murid terdiam termasuk Naruto yang mamang sudah sedari tadi terdiam.

"Hari ini, aku tidak sendiri memasuki kelas ini, aku akan memperkenalkan siswi yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian. " Kurenai-sensei memberi jeda, lalu mempersilahkan seseorang untuk masuk ke kelas.

Spontan kelas itu menjadi ricuh oleh siulan para murid laki-laki di kelas itu ketika seorang gadis berambut blonde yang cantik dan imut memasuki kelas. Kurenai-sensei kemudian mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Okey, namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino, kalian bisa memanggilku Ino. Aku sekolah di Konoha Junior High School sebelum aku pindah ke Paris karena ayahku bertugas kesana, dan aku terpaksa melanjutkan sekolah SMA di sana sampai akhirnya aku pindah lagi ke jepang dan berniat melanjutkan sekolahku di Konoha Senior High School ini. Salam kenal. " Ino membungkukan badannya.

"Oke Yamanaka, kamu boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong." Kurenai menunjuk beberapa bangku yang memang masih kosong.

Ino melihat-lihat bangku yang kosong disana sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri bangku yang terletak di sebelah bangku pemuda tampan berambut raven.

"May I, Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino bertanya pada seseorang yang wajahnya dia lihat di mading sekolah sebelum dia memasuki kelas itu.

"Hn, " Sasuke menjawab singkat seperti biasanya.

Ini merupakan keajaiban, biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengizinkan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bisa-bisanya dia duduk di sebelah Sasuke! Awas kau kuda pirang!" Sakura yang sedari dulu memimpikan duduk di bangku itu geram.

Kurenai-sensei pun memulai pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya, mapel ini adalah mapel yang paling dibenci oleh semua anak kelas IPA 2. Tapi tak seperti biasanya, ada seorang anak yang aktif saat mapel itu, si anak baru.

Tampaknya dia sudah terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Inggris sehingga dia berbeda dengan murid-murid yang lainnya di kelas itu dan hal itu membuat murid yang lain kagum,tak terkecuali Sasuke.  
Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan Ino, meskipun dia anak yang bawel dan sedikit merepotkan, tapi dia tidak seperti siswi lain yang norak akan ketampanan Sasuke, mungkin Ino sudah terbiasa melihat pria yang jauh lebih tampan dari Sasuke.

Jam pelajaran Kurenai-sensei akhirnya selesai dan digantikan oleh pelajaran Kakashi-sensei.

Pertemuan kali ini hanya membahas soal kesulitan-kesulitan para murid dalam mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Ino yang merasa belum mempunyai kelompok mempertanyakan hal itu kepada Kakashi.

Ino mengangkat tangan, "Sensei, saya murid baru di kelas ini dan saya tidak tahu-menahu soal tugas ini, saya juga belum mempunyai kelompok. Bisakah anda menjelaskan ulang tentang tugas ini dan memasukan saya ke dalam salah satu kelompok di kelas ini?"

Ino yang berbicara dengan sangat sopan dan disertai senyuman manis membuat Kakashi _melting_.

"Kau boleh memilih kelompok mana saja yang kau mau dan kau bisa meminta anggota kelompokmu untuk menjelaskannya ulang, Nona." Kakashi menjawab dengan nada genit.

"Bisakah anda menunjuknya? Saya tidak mau terkesan memilih-milih teman di sini, sensei" pinta Ino -lagi.

"Baiklah, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata, apakah kalian tidak keberatan jika Ino bergabung di tim 7?"

Sakura yang tidak mau gadis _blonde_ itu semakin dekat dengan sasuke mencoba membantahnya,namun ternyata Sasuke sudah mendahuluinya.

"Dia akan satu kelompok denganku." Pernyataan Sasuke disusul oleh Naruto dan Hinata yang sependapat dengan Sasuke dan itu membuat Sakura mau tidak mau harus menurutinya jika tidak ingin mendapatkan deathglare dari sang Uchiha.

Pelajaran Pkn pun terus dilanjutkan hingga bel istirahat tiba.

"Kau pasti belum tau kantin di sekolah ini, mau pergi bersama?" Sasuke mengajak Ino ke kantin dengan tetap mempertahankan ke'jaim'annya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Arigatou."

"Hn," Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki ke kantin meski dia kecewa karena untuk pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan penolakan dari seorang gadis.

Belum sampai Sasuke keluar dari kelas, dia mendengar Ino memanggil seseorang, sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di dekat pintu.

"Naruto-kun! Kau mau kemana?" Ino berteriak memanggil Naruto yang hendak keluar juga.

"Kantin, nape? Lu mau ngikut?" jawab Naruto dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Aku ikuuuuut!" nada bicara Ino terdengar manja, dia langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto.

_"Whats? Cewek itu gak normal apa katarak? Semua cewek di sekolah ini ngefans sama gue, kalo mereka gue ajak ke kantin bareng pasti pada melting. Lah dia? Ko malah lebih milih sama si cubluk? Gila!"_ Sasuke membatin sebelum dia meneruskan langkahnya keluar kelas.

Tiba di kantin, Ino dan Naruto duduk di bangku yang bersebrangan dengan bangku Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino pada Naruto yang sangat berbeda dari gerak-gerik Ino ketika sedang bersamanya.

"Hei cantik, buat apa lu deket-deket sama si tukang ngupil ini eh?" seorang berambut coklat yang memiliki gigi taring yang cukup panjang merasa tidak suka ada yang dekat-dekat dengan Naruto, baginya Naruto adalah orang yang wajib dijauhi.

"Bukannya itu hak gue mau deket sama siapa aja heh? Lagian apa maksud lu coba bilang dia tukang ngupil, dia baik ko sama gue!" Ino membela Naruto.

"Dia itu punya hobi ngupil, terus upilnya dimakan, dia itu udah kecanduan,tanya aja sama dia! Lu gak jijik apa?" laki-laki bernama Kiba itu mulai merasa perempuan cantik di hadapannya itu nyolot.

"Emang gue peduli? Mau dia suka makan _beol_ juga gue gak peduli! Pergi lu sana ah, ga penting banget idup lu!" Ino mengusir Kiba dari hadapannya.

Naruto tidak percaya gadis secantik Ino mau membelanya seperti itu dan entah mengapa Sasuke yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu tidak menyukai tingkah Ino yang itu sehingga memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kantin.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu, Sasuke yang masih memusatkan perhatian pada gadis Yamanaka itu semakin heran atas tingkah gadis itu yang selalu mengacuhkannya dan malah menempel ke Naruto cubluk itu.  
Ya, Ino terlihat sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Saat belajar di kelas mereka terus bersama, ke kantin juga sama-sama, saat mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka paling sering bercanda, pokoknya dimana ada Naruto di situ ada Ino Yamanaka. Membuat Sasuke yang kini sadar akan perasaannya pada Ino kian frustasi.

"Ino, apa kau menyukai seseorang di kelas ini?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya ketika Ino dan dirinya tengah sama-sama santai di tempat duduknya yang berdekatan.

"Sepertinya begitu, kenapa Sasu?" Ino memasang wajah so' manisnya.

"Tidak, apa dia Naruto?"

"Hmm, kau sangat ingin tahu ya? Nanti juga kau tahu siapa... "

"Jawab saja! Narutokah orangnya?" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan tingkah Ino.

"Kenapa kau ini? Aku suka juga sih pada Naruto-kun, dia itu unik. Dia berbeda dengan dirimu dan yang lainnya, kebiasaannya ngupil itu juga lucu. Hahaha. Tapi... " Ino yang sempat tertawa menghentikan tawanya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Cukup." Nada bicara Sasuke kembali dingin, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kenapa dia itu? Dasar an..." perkataan Ino terpotong kala ia melihat Naruto yang pergi keluar kelas dnegan mengendap-ngendap.

Ino terus mengikuti langkah Naruto yang masih belum jelas mau pergi kemana. Ino terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, melewati beberapa kelas, sampai dia mendapati Naruto menaiki tangga barulah dia tau kemana tujuan Naruto di pintu yang menghubungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah, Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk mengintipi apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.  
Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang memainkan benda lengket yang didapat dari hidungnya, kemudian dia memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ternyata kebiasaan ngupil Naruto-kun yang dibilang orang-orang itu benar ya. Hihihi... " Ino terkikih melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto.

Seperti berdejavu, Naruto merasakan hal yang sama seperti ketika dia dipergoki Hinata ketika dia sedang ngupil.  
Kali ini lebih salting, mengingat Ino sudah beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya.

"E-elu! Ngapain di sini?" Naruto gagap.

"Santai saja , aku suka ko melihatmu ngupil... Unik..." Ino mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hah? Lu sedeng, ya?" jawab Naruto heran.

"Hahaha, sejak kapan Naruto-kun suka ngupil? Cerita dong!"

"Sejak gue mulai bisa berpikir dan nanyain tentang keberadaan bokap gue ke nyokap. Dari kecil gue hidup melarat sama nyokap gue di daerah yang jauh dari Konoha sini, bokap gue ngilang sejak gue belom lahir. Waktu itu gue masih umur 5 taun, gue mulai nanyain keberadaan bokap gue ke nyokap. Waktu itu nyokap gue bilang, bokap gue merantau buat nyari duit sampe sekarang belom balik-balik. Gue nanyain ciri-ciri bokap gue kaya gimana, nyokap gue bilang bokap gue itu demen banget ngupil, dari situ gue mikir buat niruin kebiasaan bokap gue. Awalnya sih gue juga jijik, tapi sampe sekarang malah ketagihan." Naruto mulai mendongeng.

"Emangnya ayah kamu merantau kemana?" Ino yang sedari tadi setia mendengarkan cerita Naruto angkat bicara.

"Katanya sih ke Konoha sini, karna di sini tuh bokap gue punya banyak sodara. Karna itu juga gue ama nyokap gue pindah ke Konoha, tapi ampe sekarang gue belom nemuin dia... Padahal gue niru kebiasaan dia ngupil juga tadinya biar bisa lebih gampang nyari dia, kali aja gitu sewaktu-waktu dia ngeliat gue yang lagi asik ngupil terus bisa ngerasain ikatan itu. Alesan gue tahan sekolah disini juga kaga jauh beda, gue yakin bokap gue udah kaya sekarang, makanya gue sekolah di sekolah yang banyak orang kayanya."

"Gitu ya... What a pity..." Ino menampakan rasa simpatinya.

"Hah? Kepiting? Ngapa jadi nyambung ke kepiting oy?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Bakaaaaa! Bukan kepiting! Tapi What a pity!" sajah simpati Ino berubah menjadi wajah monster yang menyeramkan yang kemudian membuat Naruto kabur ke dalam gedung sekolah.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi itu cuaca Konoha mendung, semendung hati Hinata sejak kedatangan Ino yang terus mendekati Naruto.  
Sama seperti Sasuke, Hinata juga sering memperhatikan kedekatan Ino dan Naruto yang membuat hubungan Naruto dengan dirinya sedikit menjauh. Naruto tidak menjauh, tapi dia tidak mendekat, padahal Hinata sangat ingin lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

_"Mungkin aku yang harus lebih mendekat pada Naruto-kun..."_ inner Hinata itu menuntunnya untuk bergegas menghampiri Naruto di tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou Naruto-kun..." Hinata memberanikan diri menyapa Naruto yang sedang asik membaca komik.

"Ohayou Hinata... " Naruto menjawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Aku membawakan bekal untukmu..." Hinata lagi-lagi membuatkan makan pagi yang dia simpan di kotak bekal berwarna ungu muda yang cantik itu.

"Wah... Elu emang the best deh Hinata! Kebeneran gue lagi laper! Upil gue tadi pagi kecil, jadi ga kenyang!" Naruto yang sedari tadi asik membaca komik langsung menyambar kotak makanan itu dan membukanya, membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

Baru saja Naruto akan menyuapkan makanan dari kotak bekal yang diberikan Hinata ke mulutnya, Seorang pengganggu datang.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino, itu suara Ino.

"Apa sih? Berisik banget lu tuh! Ga tau apa gue lagi mau makan!" Naruto sedikit membentak Ino, *Yaialah,orang lagi laper,mau makan,digangguin,siapa yang kagak ngadat?*

"Ayo ikut aku! Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bicarakan! Ini menyangkut Hidup dan mati!" Ino yang begitu semangat mengeluarkan kata demi kata dari mulutnya itu langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan pergi dari kelas, Meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang sudah membuatkan Naruto makanan, Ino membawa Naruto lari begitu saja sampai ke atap sekolah.

"Ada apa sih ni?" Naruto benar-benar emosi ketika mereka sudah sampai di atap.

"Aku punya kabar gembira!"

"Iye apa? Gue lapar tauk! Ga ada yang lebih menggembirakan daripada kotak bekal dari Hinata tadi!"

"Aku tahu siapa ayahmu! Ya! Selama ini aku berfikir wajahmu sangat mirip seseorang yang ku kenal, dan baru saja kemarin aku mengetahui bahwa orang yang mirip denganmu itu dari dulu punya kebiasaan yang sama joroknya sama kamu! Ngegali idung!"

"HAH?"

* * *

**Tbc aja ahh biar pada penasaran :-D**

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**RnR please**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K**

**.**

**Upil I'm in Love [NaruHina]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

_"Aku punya kabar gembira!"_

_"Iye apa? Gue lapar tauk! Ga ada yang lebih menggembirakan daripada kotak bekal dari Hinata tadi!"_

_"Aku tahu siapa ayahmu! Ya! Selama ini aku berfikir wajahmu sangat mirip seseorang yang ku kenal, dan baru saja kemarin aku mengetahui bahwa orang yang mirip denganmu itu dari dulu punya kebiasaan yang sama joroknya sama kamu! NGEGALI IDUNG!"_

_"HAH?_

"Iya Naruto-kun! Aku baru mengingatnya! Selama ini aku selalu mencoba mengingat seseorang yang punya wajah yang mirip denganmu, dan sekarang aku baru ingat dia siapa! Dia pamanku, kemarin aku membuka album keluarga bersama ibuku, lalu ibuku mulai bercerita tentang kebiasaan aneh pamanku yang sama sepertimu! Mungkin saja dia ayahmu, Na-kun!" Ino terlihat sangat semangat.

"Kau yakin?" Naruto menggungcangkan bahu Ino.

"Pertemukan aku dengannya!"

"Sekarang dia masih di Barcelona.. " Ino sedikit memudarkan senyumnya.

"Gak apa-apa Ino, kalo paman lu pulang nanti lu pasti nemuin gue ama dia kan?" Naruto mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Pasti, tuan upil!"

"Gue berterima kasih sama lu, Ino Yamanaka jelek." Naruto langsung memeluk Ino.

Naruto memeluk Ino cukup lama, cukup lama untuk membuat Hinata yang tadinya mau merefresh otaknya di atap itu merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit ketika melihat Naruto yang memeluk Ino begitu hangat.  
Hinata yang benar-benar kecewa pada Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi, dia tak mau lebih lama melihat kejadian itu.  
Ketika Hinata hendak menuruni tangga, tak sengaja kakinya menyenggol ember alumunium yang ada di tangga hingga jatuh dan menimbulkan suara bising.

Prang! Preng! Prang! *ceritanya suara ember yang jatoh :-D *

"Siapa tuh?" Ino melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan Naruto mengikutinya.

"G-go-gomen n-nee N-naruto-ku..n..!" Tubuh Hinata bergetar seperti orang kedinginan.

Hinata marah, kecewa, dan kini teramat malu. Hinata tak habis pikir Naruto lebih memilih Ino yang baru akhir-akhir ini muncul dalam kehidupannya daripada dirinya yang sudah sejak lama menemani Naruto, Hinata tau Ino lebih cantik dari dirinya, Ino juga punya kepribadian yang periang dan hangat yang menurutnya cocok untuk Naruto, tapi Hinata merasa lebih berhak bersama Naruto karena dia lebih dulu bersama Naruto. Tapi sekarang perasaan marah dan kecewanya itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa malu yang dirasakannya, bagaimana tidak, sekarang dua orang yang tadi tengah berpelukan itu ada di hadapannya dan tahu bahwa dirinya memergoki mereka.

"Gak apa-apa Hina-chan. Lu ada perlu sama gue?" Naruto berbicara dengan santai.

"T-ti-dak Naru-kun.. A-ku hanya ingin mencari udara segar tadi. Permisi!" Hinata membalikan badannya kemudian berlari menuruni tangga dengan bulir-bulir bening yang terurai dari mata lavendernya.

"Kenapa dia, Na-kun?" Ino heran melihat sikap Hinata.

"Gak tau, dia emang aneh dari dulu juga. Hahaha, ke kelas yuk!" Naruto memegang tangan Ino kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga.

Pintu kelas bergeser, laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang sibuk membaca mengarahkan matanya pada sosok yang muncul diantara pintu yang bergeser itu. Dia hampir tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi kala melihat tangan gadis blonde pujaannya itu digenggam oleh pria kumel berbau cubluk yang berjalan dipinggirnya.

"Berhenti Naruto!" Sasuke memerintah dengan nada yang dingin.

"Apa, teme?" Naruto yang hendak mengampiri tempat duduknya berhenti sesuai perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu selagi mengepalkan tangannya semakin erat.

"Pulang sekolah besok kita kerja kelompok lagi di rumah Sakura." Sasuke berbisik lalu meneruskan langkahnya keluar kelas.

Ino yang merasa tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam heran dengan pria raven itu. Ino sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang memperlihatkan kecemburuannya.

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu awan menutupi sinar matahari sehingga cuaca tidak begitu panas di Konoha. Para siswa KHS lalu lalang di depan gerbang, ada yang menunggu jemputan, ada yang menunggu bis maupun taksi untuk pulang.  
Naruto, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino kini sedang menunggu sesosok pria bermarga Uchiha di depan parkiran KHS.  
Tak lama, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya datang dengan motor yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Nah, berhubung Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin meninggalkan motornya di sini lagi, Na-kun, Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan naik mobil Hinata-chan saja. Biar aku menemani Sasuke-kun dengan motornya menyusul kalian ke rumah Sakura-chan." Ino yang bicara dengan semangat mendapatkan deathglare dari Sakura.

"Ayo naik.. " Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan bicaranya, Ino tersenyum dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah jok belakang motor Sasuke.

"Sakura.."

DEG! Ino spontan menghentikan langkahnya dan memudarkan senyumnya.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke yang biasanya risih jika dekat-dekat dengan Sakura yang centilnya seperti cacing kepanasan dan selalu ingin bersama Ino sekarang justru bersikap sebaliknya.

"Sasuke! Kau ini apa-apaan?" Tanpa basa-basi Ino menyemprot Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau senang bisa terus bersama dia tanpa dihalangi olehku?" Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Ino.

The show *The journey tepatnya* must go on, Sasuke dan Sakura terlebih dulu ke rumah Sakura disusul oleh Ino, Hinata dan Naruto dengan limousine Hinata.

Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sedang mencoba melupakan Ino dan mencoba mendekatkan dirinya kepada sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang dari dulu memujanya. Mungkin juga Sasuke sekarang sedang memberikan kesempatan kepada Ino dan laki-laki yang disukainya untuk lebih sering bersama.  
Tapi tanpa Sasuke sadari tingkahnya itu membuat Hinata kesal karena dia tidak suka melihat Naruto dan Ino lagi-lagi bersama.

Motor Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu rumah Sakura. Setelah Sakura turun, Sasuke memarkirkan motor kesayangannya itu.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Mereka masuk rumah Sakura yang kosong *karena ayah dan ibunya masih bekerja* tanpa menunggu teman-teman yang lainnya datang.

Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan laptop yang lagi-lagi warnanya senada dengan rambutnya dari tas sekolah yang sedari tadi dia gendong setelah ia duduk di ruangan khusus belajar Sakura.

"Sasu.." Sakura memecah keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Hn, " Pandangan Sasuke masih tertuju ke layar laptopnya.

"Kau menyukai si rambut kuda?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Ino si rambut kuda pirang.."

"Hn, Tidak masalah kan bagimu?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura.

"Ya.. Sekarang aku sudah menyerah.."

"Arigatou.. " Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura, Sakura yang sudah tahu ini adalah kecupan perminta maafan dari Sasuke hanya bisa menikmatinya.

.

Belum bibir Sasuke terlepas dari kening Sakura, seseorang datang dari pintu ruangan di mana Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Ketika Sasuke melihat orang itu, dia berharap orang itu akan mecemburuinya.

"Ehem.. Maaf ya gue ganggu.." Ino kemudian masuk dengan cuek, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang cemburu.

"Yang lain mana, da?" Sakura tak menghiraukan perkataan Ino sebelumnya.

"Masih di depan, lagi pada buka sepatu." Perempuan pirang itu langsung duduk dan membuka laptop ungunya.

Tak lama dari itu, si rambut indigo dan si kucel datang. Acara kerja kelompok mereka pun berlangsung tanpa kecanggungan, kecuali Sasuke dan Hinata yang sama-sama sedang patah hati.

Sasuke dan Hinata tampak lebih serius saat mengerjakan tugas mereka dibandingkan yang lainnya, mereka kan punya kepribadian yang sama-sama pendiam jadi ini tidak membuat yang lainnya curiga.

"Hinata, ayahmu itu yang punya KHS kan?" Sakura basa-basi setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas bagiannya.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, tapi bukan sepenuhnya milik ayahku. Yang ku tahu ayahku hanya memilik 20% aset KHS. Sisanya itu milik sahabatnya. Ayahku kan sebenarnya tidak berfokus pada KHS, hanya saja saat itu sahabatnya meminta dia untuk join.."

"Yang punya 80% nya itu adik dari ibuku." Ino menyela.

"Hah? Ternyata lu punya sodara yang kaya ya! Gue kira lu orang biasa.." Sakura sedikit sewot.

"Yaialah, lu pikir gue pindah-pindah negara gara-gara keluarga gue miskin dan dikejar depkolektor? Dari muka aja udah ketauan kali gue orang kaya, whahahahaha!"

"Kau ini bisa saja, Ino-chan!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Ino manja.

Tingkah Naruto itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku pamit pulang, kakaku menyuruhku pulang sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri dan kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kenapa dia itu? Kapan dia terlihat menelepon atau membaca sms dari kakaknya yang menyuruh dia segera pulang? Sedeng." Ino mendengus kesal.

"Sesama uchiha bisa pake telepati kali.. " Naruto menjawab.

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

Ino memandangi bangku di sebelahnya yang sudah 10 hari ini kosong. Sasuke pergi berlibur ke Milan bersama kakaknya, membuat Ino terpaksa duduk sendiri untuk dua minggu. Untung saja masih ada Naruto yang setia menemaninya, beberapa kali Naruto mengisi bangku yang kosong itu. Ya, setidaknya Naruto itu lebih asik dari pada Sasuke.  
Lagi-lagi Ino membuat Hinata cemburu berat.

Drrrt Drrrt.

Hp Ino bergetar.

.

.

**1 message from: Mom :-***

_"Ino sayang, nanti pulang sekolah kamu langsung ke rumah ya.. Jangan kelayapan dulu! Minato ji-chan akan pulang, dia bilang da membawa oleh-oleh untuk kamu."_

_._

_._

"Yes! Asik! Wuhuuu!" Ino spontan berteriak sesudah membaca smsnya itu.

"Ino Yamanaka! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Oruchimaru-sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran biologinya yang membosankan itu marah.

"G-gomen Oruchimaru-sensei"

.

.

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Ino buru-buru menghampiri Naruto.

.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

Ino menarik tangan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah karena dia tau gadis yang kini mernarik tangannya ini mempunyai tenaga yang kuat, jadi tidak ada gunanya dia melawan.

Ino mengajak Naruto ke salah satu mall di pusat kota Konoha. Dia membelikan Naruto baju baru lengkap dengan celana, sepatu dan aksesoris yang lainnya.

"Nona, sebenernya lu ini napa si? ksambet jin iprit? Ngapain lu beginiin gue?" Naruto yang kini sedang menerima perawatan rambut menanyakan hal itu lagi setelah beberapa kali pertanyaan yang sama itu tidak dijawab.

"Kau akan ku ajak ke rumahku, tapi tak mungkin aku mengajak lelaki dekil dan bau ke rumahku, Na-kun. Sebagian besar keluarga besarku akan berkumpul nanti, kau tidak mau kan mereka menertawakanmu?" Ino menjawabnya santai sambil memberikan pengarahan kepada hair stylish yang menangani rambut Naruto.

"Buat apa juga sih lu ngajak gue ke rumah lu! Keluarga lu kan keluarga konglomerat, gue bisa kikuk ditengah orang-orang yang pasti ngejunjung tinggi nilai etika itu." Naruto mendengus.

"Tenang, keluarga gue asik ko. Lagi pula ini acara keluarga, jadi ga akan formal kaya yang lu bayangin, jelek! Nanti ji-san gue dateng, bokap eluu!"

"Beneran?"

"Ngapain gue boong?"

Wajah Naruto berbinar, dia membayangkan adegan seperti apa yang akan terjadi saat nanti dia bertemu ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu tunggu dulu disini ya!" Perintah Ino yang kemudian meninggalkan Naruto di depan rumahnya yang sangat megah itu, dia tidak mau membuat dirinya repot ketika dia harus menjelaskan siapa Naruto ke satu per satu anggota keluarganya.

.

Ino menyapa anggota keluarganya satu-satu, keluarga Ino jarang sekali bisa berkumpul karena sibuk dengan bisnisnya masing-masing. Sekarangpun hanya beberapa saja yang hadir di rumahnya.

"Hi uncle!" Ino menyapa seseorang berambut kuning yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Hi girl! How are you? You're so beautiful now!" Pria itu memberikan senyumnya.

"Thank you.. Where is my gift,eh?"

"Ini, cantik." Pria itu menyerahkan bingkisan besar kepada Ino.

"Oh ji-san.. Kamu itu baik sekali! Tapi hadiah ini belum cukup mengingat kita sudah 7 tahun tidak bertemu! Hahaha."

.

Setelah banyak berbasa-basi, Ino teringat pada Naruto yang sedang menunggunya di luar.

"Ji-san.. May I ask some question to you?" Ino bertanya ragu.

"Sure, apa itu Nona?" Pria itu mengeluarkan senyumnya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Dulu, kau sudah menikah kan? Tapi aku belum pernah melihat ba-chan.." Sontak pertanyaan Ino itu menyita perhatian anggota keluarga yang lainnya.

"Darimana kau tahu eh?"

"Ibu yang bercerita, tapi saat ku tanya di mana ba-chan sekarang, dia bilang tidak tahu. Ayolah ji-san, cerita padaku." Ino memulai pembicaraan itu pelan-pelan, dia menggunakan strategi agar dia tidak terkesan buru-buru dan terlihat aneh.

"Kau tahu kan dulu aku tidak tinggal di sini? Dulu aku tinggal di desa yang sangat jauh dari sini bersama istriku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencari peruntungan di Konoha sini." Pria itu mengelus rambut keponakan kesayangannya yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Ba-chan?"

"Aku meninggalkannya sementara, setelah aku sukses disini dan mau menjemputnya sebelum aku pergi ke barcelona 3 tahun yang lalu, dia sudah tidak ada di desa itu, sayang.."

"Kau sudah punya anak?"

"Entahlah Ino, saat itu yang aku tahu istriku sedang mengandung dengan usia kandungan 2 minggu.."

"Berarti ji-chan punya anak dong, gitu juga susah jawabnya!"

"Anak pintar!" Pria itu mencubit pipi Ino.

"Aku membawa anakmu kesini, uncle. " Ino mulai to the point, dia langsung pergi keluar rumahnya dan menyeret Naruto masuk.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, Ini adalah anak dari Minato ji-san. Aku menemukannya di sekolah. Namanya Naruto." *menemukan?lo pikir kucing?*

Semua mata tertuju pada Ino dan naruto yang kini berdiri di tengah ruang keluarga seluas lapangan golf itu *lebay*.

"Dia mirip kan denganmu, uncle?" Ino menatap Minato.

"Hahaha, benar Ino, anak ini sangat mirip denganku, tapi belum tentu dia anakku. Kau tahu kan, banyak sekali orang yang meskipun tidak punya hubungan darah, mereka mempunyai kemiripan wajah?" Minato tetap berbicara ringan, Naruto hanya memandangi wajah pria yang Ino panggil uncle itu, berasa ngaca.

"Baiklah, wait for minutes!"

Ino mengampiri home theater yang ada di ruang keluarga itu dan menyetel sebuah video.  
Tak lama, tampak video saat Naruto dan Ino bercakap-cakap tentang masa lalu Naruto. Naruto sendiri tak menyangka Ino bertindak seperti itu, cerdik.

"Minato, sepertinya ucapan princess kecilku tak bisa kau anggap remeh. Dia bukan anak yang bodoh dan suka berbicara sembarangan. " Yamanaka Inoichi, ayah Ino dan kakak ipar Minato itu mulai angkat bicara.

"Yosh! percaya padaku uncle! Bahkan dia punya kebiasaan yang sama joroknya denganmu! Ngupil.. " Ino terkikih geli disusul oleh beberapa anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Siapa nama ibumu, nak?" Minato mendekati bocah yang berwajah mirip dengannya.

"Kushina.. Uzumaki.." Naruto yang biasanya bicara sembarangan kini sangan berhati-hati.

"Benarkah?" Minato tampak belum yakin, dia takut Naruto hanya mengada-ngada.

"Hn, "

"Kau suka ngupil? Coba, aku ingin melihat bagaimana cara kau mengupil.."

Naruto memasukan jari telunjuknya tanpa ragu, setelah beberapa detik dia mengeluarkan emas hijaunya yang cukup besar itu lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut, Minato tersenyum.

"Lagi,"

Naruto memasukan jari ke dalam hidungnya lagi, dia mendapatkan emas hijau yang agak lembab, seperti biasanya jika dia mendapatkan emas yang lembab dia akan memainkannya dulu di tangan.

Sebelum Naruto memasukan emas hijaunya itu ke dalam mulut, Minato terlebih dulu memegang jari Naruto yang ada hasil tambangnya itu lalu memasukan jari itu ke dalam mulutnya *upilnye si Naruto dimakan sama si Minato!*.

"Aku yakin kau anakku, rasa upilmu sama seperti upilku. Antarkan aku ke ibumu sekarang."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, saat mereka melakoni adegan sinetron itu anggota keluarga Minato yang lain sedang merasakan mual tingkat Jashin *siapa itu jashin? gue juga gak kenal*.

"Tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke rumah Naruto, ba-chan sudah datang."

Ternyata, Ino sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Dia sudah menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput Kushina dan wanita berambut merah itu kini berdiri di hadapan Minato dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kushina?"

"Minatoooooooo! Tanpamu aku galaaaaau!" Kushina dan Minato berlari *pake slow motion* lalu berpelukan kaya teletubis.

"Tadi sinetron, sekarang telenovela.. Plis dehh uncle.." Ino tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya, anggota keluarga Ino yang merasa bangga pada gadis Yamanaka itu mengedipkan mata mereka yang disambut kedipan Ino.

"Yeahh, bagaimana untuk merayakan ini kita ngupil bersama..?" Minato yang gilanya kambuh mengusulkan sesuatu yang membuat seluruh keluarganya terdiam menatap lelaki itu.

"Tidak,, tidak, aku hanya bercanda! Hahahahaha!" Semuanya tertawa.

.

"Naruto dan Kushina Uzumaki, mana upil kalian?" Minato menyodorkan telunjuk yang terdapat emas hijau di ujungnya itu.

Naruto dan Kushina pun segera "MENGGALI" hidungnya, setelah mereka mendapatkan emas hijau yang besar, mereka menyatukan 3 upil itu dan Minato memasukannya ke dalam sebuah peti.

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

Gosip di KHS sangat cepat menyebar, kini berita tentang Naruto si kucel yang ternyata anak kandung dari Minato pamannya Ino yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik 80% saham KHS pun sudah menyebar, membuat dunia terbalik bagi Naruto.  
Teman-temannya yang dulu suka menghinanya sekarang bersikap amat manis pada Naruto yang sudah tidak lagi berpenampilan kucel.

"Naru.." Hinata yang hendak memanggil Naruto mengurunkan niatnya melihat seseorang kini menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kita bareng yu ke kelasnya, Naru-kun.." Sakura yang dulu sangat jijik pada Naruto dan mengejar Sasuke mati-matian kini bersikap sangat manis pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sedari dulu menginginkan Sakura tidak menolak ajakan gadis itu.

.

"Hei Naruto, apa kabar?" Kiba sok menyapa Naruto ketika bocah itu memasuki kelasnya.

"Baik ko, anj*ng kampung!" Naruto senyum 5 jari.

"Sialan kau!" Kiba bergumam.

.

Seisi kelas mengerubuni Naruto bak seorang super star, kecuali gadis berambut pirang pucat dan gadis bermata lavender. Gadis lavender itu tampak murung, merasa dirinya semakin dicampakan. Sementara Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat Sasuke akan sekolah hari ini.

.

"Brakkk!" seseorang menggeser pintu dengan kencang.

"Ohayou semuanya!"

Mata Ino terbelalak melihat lelaki berambut raven yang baru pulang dari Milan itu, murid yang lain juga tidak kalah shock melihat sosok Sasuke yang sangat berbeda. Sasuke berdiri dengan pakaian yang kucel dan badan yang bau, serta dua jari telunjuknya masing-masing "menggali" satu hidung, mirip dengan Naruto yang dulu.

_"Sasuke kun! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak kecelakaan pesawat dan menyebabkan kemiringan pada otakmu kan? Atau kau ke Milan untuk kursus mengupil? Kau kenapaaa?" _Ino masih terdiam dan shock memandangi pia yang saat ini sudah duduk di sebelahnya namun masih tetap dengan posisi dua telunjuk yang sama.

.

.

_**"Jadi apa yang gadis itu suka, Sasuke!"**_ Sasuke membayangkan lagi saat-saat dia curhat pada kakaknya saat di Milan.

_"Aku takan melupakan pesanmu, Itachi nii-chan. Maafkan aku juga yang harus menurunkan derajat klan Uchiha demi gadis bodoh ini."_ Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

* * *

**Tbc lagi yaaa, akan ada last chapter nanti!**

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**RnR please**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Balas review dulu ya...

DarkSketch: Haha, fict pertamaku yg kamu baca ya?

Avamura-san: Disini terungkap :D  
Terimakasih sudah mau review yaa ^^

Amexki chan: Akunnya ke bajak org un, jadi terpaksa. hehe... ntahlah, aku ada pikiran pengen terusin fict ini... sudah buat draft chapter 5 juga. Tapi ragu, karena konfliknya sebetulnya selesai sampai disini... :-

Dedy: Ini republish, kan sudah kuberi keterangan, bukan? Soalnya akunku dibajak... :-)

ChupaChupi: Arigatou sudah baca untuk kedua kalinya :D

Hidan: Iya... gomen ya, soalnya akun yang itu dibajak un, dan sayang aja fict'nya...  
Tapi rencananya pengen diterusin sih...

: Arigatou ne. hehe ^^

Oke, chapter 4 akan segera dimulai.  
Saat aku publish di akun pertamaku, chapter ini adalah last chapter dan fict ini berstatus complete... tapi saat itu banyak yang mengirimiku PM untuk meneruskan fictnya, jadi aku membuat chapter lanjutannya. Tapi aku masih ragu, menurut kalian publish jangan ya? Sarannya kutunggu :-)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K**

**.**

**Upil I'm in Love [NaruHina]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

* * *

_"Brakkk!" Seseorang menggeser pintu dengan kencang._

_"Ohayou semuanya!"_

_Mata Ino terbelalak melihat lelaki berambut raven yang baru pulang dari Milan itu, murid yang lain juga tidak kalah shock melihat sosok Sasuke yang sangat berbeda. Sasuke berdiri dengan pakaian yang kucel dan badan yang bau, serta dua jari telunjuknya masing-masing "menggali" satu hidung, mirip dengan Naruto yang dulu._

_**"Sasuke kun! Kau kenapa? Kau tidak kecelakaan pesawat dan menyebabkan kemiringan pada otakmu kan? Atau kau ke Milan untuk kursus mengupil? Kau kenapaaa?" **_Ino masih terdiam dan shock memandangi pria yang saat ini sudah duduk di sebelahnya namun masih tetap dengan posisi dua telunjuk yang sama.

.

.

_**"Jadilah apa yang gadis itu suka, Sasuke!"**_ Sasuke membayangkan lagi saat-saat dia curhat pada kakaknya saat di Milan.

_**"Aku takan melupakan pesanmu, Itachi nii-chan. Maafkan aku juga yang harus menurunkan derajat klan Uchiha demi gadis bodoh ini."**_ Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

.

.

"S-sasuke-kun..., " mendadak Ino gagap seperti Hinata.

"Hn,"

"Kau tidak kecelakaan pesawat kan?"

"Tch... bodoh, jika aku kecelakaan maka aku tidak akan ada di sini!"

"Iya ya...," Ino menggaruk dagunya lalu kembali terdiam sementara sosok lelaki tampan yang berubah 180 drajat itu asik mengupil.

Hari itu, semua murid, guru, dan seluruh staf sekolah takjub dengan perubahan Naruto yang tadinya berpenampilan bak gembel sekarang menjadi seorang pangeran yang tampan dan wangi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Sasuke mendapatkan penilaian buruk dari semua orang yang melihatnya, bahkan dia dianggap gila karena perubahannya itu.  
Gadis-gadis di KHS yang tadinya mengejar-ngejar Sasuke pun mulai menjauhinya dan beralih ke Naruto.

"Naruto-kuuuuun, ke kantin yukk!" Ucap seorang berambut coklat cepol 2 itu.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun akan bersamaku!" Gadis pirang kepang 4 itu menarik tangan Naruto.

"Tidak bisa! Naruto-kun pasti lebih memilihku, kan?" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto yang lainnya.

"Oke oke, kenapa kita kagak bareng aja sih ke kantinnya? Rempong amat." Naruto berkata dengan santai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin diikuti beberapa gadis yang terus mengglendot di tangan Naruto.

.

Hinata yang merasa semakin tidak dianggap hanya bisa terdiam di depan pintu kelas yang baru saja ditinggalkan Naruto, menahan sakit melihat tingkah Naruto dan gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku lebih menyukai dirimu yang dulu, di mana tidak ada orang yang menganggapmu selain aku... Naruto-kun." Hinata bergumam dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau tak meniruku, Hina-chan?" Suara baritone Sasuke berbisik di belakang telinga Hinata.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Sepertiku, berubah menjadi apa yang gadisku inginkan... Ino menyukai tingkah gila Naruto yang dulu, dan aku seperti ini untuk dia."

"J-jadi, Kau rela menurunkan derajatmu u-ntuk Ino-chan?"

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian berlalu sambil mengupil, bukannya Sasuke tidak jijik dan malu dengan apa yang ia perbuat saat ini, dia hanya ingin menunjukan pada Ino kesungguhannya.

Sementara Hinata? Dia masih terpaku di depan pintu kelas, mencoba memikirkan apa yang Sasuke bicarakan.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pagi ini KHS kembali heboh, Hinata dari klan Hyuuga yang konon memiliki 20% saham KHS yang slalu terlihat anggun dan cantik itu kini telah berubah!

Seperti apa?

Tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke yang berubah seminggu yang lalu! Ya, setelah memikirkan usul dari Sasuke seminggu yang lalu, Hinata mencoba meniru Naruto, karena dia fikir Naruto akan menyukai gadis yang punya kebiasaan yang sama dengannya, apa lagi setelah Hinata tahu bahwa Kushina mendapatkan cinta Minato pun dengan cara seperti itu waktu dulu, dia mengupas sejarah keluarga Naruto dari Ino.

"Hei Hinata! Lu sekarang mau jadi tukang ngupil kaya gue juga?" Naruto menepuk punggung Hinata dari belakang.

"Hm, sepertinya begitu... " Hinata tersipu malu, dia senang karena akhirnya Naruto menyapanya setelah beberapa hari dicampakan.

Sementara Naruto, meskipun ia mulai sering menyapa Hinata lagi, bukan berarti dia senang dengan perubahan Hinata yang sekarang menjadi perempuan yang slengean.

Dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hinata seperti ini.

"Terimakasih Sasuke-kun." Hinata yang mengira rencananya berhasil menundukan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata lembut.

Mengetahui Naruto yang kini mendekat lagi pada Hinata, Sakura dan gadis-gadis yang menjadi "fans" Naruto sebal dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyingkirkan Hinata.

Apa itu? Liat aja nanti.

"Aku bisa gila lama-lama seperti ini. Kemarin Sasuke, sekarang si Hinata pake ikut-ikutan sih? Kami-sama... Sekalian aja tuh semua anak IPA 2 jadi tukang ngupil yang dekil dan bau got! Kecuali aku tentunya, " Ino yang sedang sibuk mencatat tugas bergumam dengan ketus.

"Bukankah kau menyukai orang-orang unik sepeti Naruto? Kenapa kau mendengus kesal begitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di tempat duduknya yang bersebelahan dengan Ino.

"Ya, ya, ya, lakukan yang kau suka, Uchiha." Ino berbicara tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan masih fokus dengan tugasnya.

Hening sebentar.

"Yamanaka Ino...," Sasuke mencoba mengajak Ino bicara lagi.

"Heeem," Ino tetap tidak menoleh.

"Mengapa ada seorang gadis bodoh yang terlahir di keluarga Yamanaka?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kini Ino menoleh dan memberikan tatapan penuh ancaman pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino, sangat dekat, "Kau... bodoh... sangat.. Bodoh... sangat sangat bodoh." Sasuke kemudian pergi keluar kelas mendengar bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Wajah Ino memerah, tidak pernah dia mendapati wajahnya dan wajah Sasuke sedekat tadi. Tapi yang menjadikan wajah Ino merah bukan hanya itu, dia menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi membuatnya tersiksa.

"Huhh... Hahh, Huhh... jika aku lebih lama lagi menahan nafasku, matilah aku."

Glekk

Ino menelan ludah, "Apa kau makan bangkai Sasukeee! Mulutmu itu tadi bau sekali sampai-sampai aku harus menahan nafas! Gila! Kau benar-benar meniru Naruto jaman dulu!" Ino kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi ke kantin.

.

.

Ino melihat Naruto yang duduk sendiri di mejanya, menatap ke arah meja lain yang berada di sebrang mejanya, di sana terdapat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang asik bercanda.

"Kau cemburu ya, hahaha." Ino yang baru datang langsung duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apa? Kaga lah, ngarang aje lu!" Naruto menyajikan senyum 5 jarinya. *Menyajikan? lu kata makanan git?"

"Menurutku, Hinata itu menyukaimu, dan Sasuke menyukainya, makanya Sasuke berubah menjadi sepertimu agar dapat perhatian dari Hinata." Kebodohan Ino yang Sasuke bilang ternyata benar.

"Menurut gue justru si Hinata berubah karna dia ngeliat Sasuke yang berubah. Pas Sasuke masih mode normal, Hinata masih normal kan. Beda sama gue, pas gue _mode_ gila, Hinata normal, gue normal sekarang Hinata _mode_ sedeng."

"Jadi mereka saling menyukai ya... huuuft...," Naruto dan Ino berkata bersamaan sembari menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja, benar-benar dua bersaudara yang bodoh.

.

Di sebrang meja Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata membicarakan hal yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil ya, Hinata?"

"Ya lumayan Sasu-_kun_, dia sedikit memperhatikan aku lagi sekarang. Sama seperti dulu, dan gadis-gadis genit itu kini sudah menjauh dari Naruto. Kau?" Hinata menoleh ke arah wajah pemuda raven itu.

"Ternyata Ino yang terlihat sangat pintar bahkan lebih bodoh dari Naruto dalam masalah ini."

"Sudahlah, jangan manyun begitu! Jelek tau!" Hinata mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke yang bau cubluk itu.

"Berhenti Hinataaa! Atau ku balas kau!" Sasuke kemudian mengacak rambut Hinata.

Pemandangan itu terlihat sangat romantis oleh 2 orang yang sama-sama berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan sama-sama bodoh di sebrang meja mereka.

"Sepertinya memang Sasuke adalah bintang yang tak mungkin bisa ku gapai."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hari-hari dilewati dengan penuh kesalah pahaman oleh Ino, Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto memang akhir-akhir ini kembali dekat dengan Hinata, tapi Naruto tetap menganggap Hinata dan Sasuke saling menyukai. Sementara Sasuke masih mengira Ino dan Naruto saling menyukai, dan Ino juga berpikir demikian terhadap Sasuke dan Hinata.

Rasanya Sasuke mulai frustasi, perubahannya sama sekali tak membuat Ino berpaling dari Naruto, jelas-jelas dulu Ino bilang bahwa dia menyukai Naruto karena prilaku gila Naruto yang katanya 'unik' itu. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil terhadap Sasuke, benar-benar membuat frustasi. Apa lagi, dia sudah dapat teguran keras dari ayahnya.

_"Sasuke, aku tahu aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu, tapi bisakah kau mengerti aku? Kau ini bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku! Beraninya kau menurunkan derajat keluarga kita dengan tingkahmu yang konyol itu!"_

Tentu saja Fugaku geram, dia adalah salah satu dari 5 pengusaha terkaya di Jepang. Dia terlau sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya sehingga dia tak bisa mengontrol sang anak. Dia hanya bisa mempercayakan anak bungsunya itu kepada pesuruh-pesuruhnya sejak istrinya meninggal dan anak sulungnya sibuk mengurusi perusahaan cabangnya di Korea. Setiap kejadian dalam hidupnya tak luput dari perhatian masyarakat, kini masyarakat tengah gencar membicarakan pangeran bungsu Uchiha yang dekil dan tukang ngupil sembarangan.

"Aku akan nekat menanyakan pada Sasuke tentang perasaannya pada Hinata hari ini, harus!" Ino mengepalkan tangan sambil melihat foto Sasuke dan dirinya di layar hpnya.

"Sudah sampai, Nona." Driver Ino membangunkan Ino dari segala lamunannya tentang Sasuke.

Ino turun dari mobilnya, memasuki pintu masuk sekolah, melewati koridor demi koridor dan kini ia sampai di depan pintu kelas IPA 2.

Ino menggeser pintu kelasnya.  
Seketika mata birunya membulat penuh melihat pemandangan menjijikan di kelasnya itu.  
Bau yang menyengat tercium di hidung mancung Ino, kini matanya mendapati seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu memakai pakaian kucel dan bau, jari-jari mereka sibuk mengorek-ngorek hidung.

"Kami-sama... aku tidak serius tentang permohonan yang itu...," Ino mencoba mengingat kalimat yang pernah ia lontarkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

_"Aku bisa gila lama-lama seperti ini. Kemarin Sasuke, sekarang si Hinata pake ikut-ikutan sih? Kami-sama.. Sekalian aja tuh semua anak IPA 2 jadi tukang ngupil yang dekil dan bau got! Kecuali aku tentunya, "_

Ino terpaku, masih di posisinya yang belum memasuki kelasnya.

"Wahh, apa-apaan ini semua?" Naruto yang baru datang menampakan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Ino.

"Entahlah, sepertinya sekolah ini akan menjadi _trending topic_ di jepang dengan judul virus menggali hidung." Ino berkata masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kita harus menyelesaikannya Ino, ada yang tidak beres di sini!" Naruto menarik tangan Ino masuk ke dalam kelas.

Naruto dan Ino yang berdiri di depan kelas membuat seisi kelas memusatkan perhatiannya pada mereka.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada serius, sementara yang lainnya masih diam.

"Sakura, kenapa kau berubah seperti ini? Tentu ini bukan kepribadianmu." Ino bertanya secara spesifik pada Sakura.

"Aku.. Aku tidak suka melihat Hinata mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto-kun, merebutnya dengan cara melakukan perubahan seperti ini. Jadi kami berfikir untuk merebut perhatian Naruto-kun dari Hinata dengan cara yang sama." Perkataan Sakura disetujui oleh seluruh siswi lain di kelas.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau seperti ini, Kiba?" Ino menatap Kiba dengan penuh rasa jijik.

"Kau tahu kan, aku suka pada Sakura-chan? Sasuke bilang jika kita mau mendapatkan perempuan yang kita suka, kita harus menjadi seperti apa yang perempuan itu inginkan, dan yang aku tau, Sakura itu suka pada Naruto, makanya aku meniru Naruto."

Murid pria yang lain juga mengungkapkan hal yang sama meski perempuan yang menjadi alasan mereka bertingkah bodoh itu berbeda.

Naruto dan Ino saling berpandangan, mereka berfikiran sama.

"Dengerin gue, gue itu suka sama cewek yang nerima gue apa adanya, dan gue juga bakal nerima cewek itu apa adanya. Jadi meski kalian berubah gini, gue juga ga akan suka sama kalian karena gue tau kalian cuma cinta harta gue! Gue udah punya orang yang sebenernya gue sayang, yang bener-bener nerima gue apa adanya, tapi sayangnya cewek itu suka sama cowok laen. Soal Hinata, gue kan emang udah deket sama dia sebelum kalian deket sama gue, gue rada nyuekin dia sejak kalian sering ngerubunin gue, dan saat Hinata berubah, gue tertarik buat deket lagi sama dia karena gue pengen tau alesan dia berubah itu apaan!" Naruto ceramah panjang lebar, membuat gadis-gadis IPA 2 kecewa.

"Kalian juga, cowok-cowok bego. Kalian pikir cewek yang kalian suka itu ngejar-ngejar Naruto karena dia suka ngupil? Udah jelas mereka itu ngejar-ngejar Naruto seudah tau Naruto anaknya om gue yang punya KHS ini!" Kini Ino yang angkat bicara.

Semua siswa dengan pakaian cubluk di kelas IPA 2 itu kini tertunduk lesu, menyadari kebodohan mereka.  
Tak lama, pintu kelas bergeser menampakan sosok gadis indigo dan pria raven yang jarinya sama-sama sedang asik mengupil.

"Ini dia biangnya!" Naruto dan Ino kemudian menyeret sasuke dan Hinata keluar.

Sesampainya di atap sekolah, Ino menyuruh Sasuke dan Hinata duduk, memperlakukan mereka bak seorang tergugat yang sedang menjalani sidang.

"Kalian adalah biangnya, biang kekacauan ini!" Ino menatap tajam pada dua sosok tergugat itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sasuke berkata dengan watado.

Akhirnya ino menceritakan segala kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh pria tampan yang kini berambut kucel itu.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau menyukai Hinata makanya kau berubah seperti Naruto, tapi seharusnya kau membuat Hinata suka padamu dengan dirimu yang apa adanya!" Ino menghakimi Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Kau juga Hinata, kalau kau suka pada Sasuke, kau tidak perlu mengikuti tingkah bodohnya yang berubah meniruku!" Naruto angkat bicara.

"Bodoh...," Sasuke menggumam ketus.

"Apa katamu?" Gadis Yamanaka itu kini memperlihatkan amarahnya.

"Kau itu bodoh Ino! Bodoh! Kau fikir aku berubah untuk Hinata heh? Kau tidak bisa melihat perhatianku sejak awal kita bertemu seperti apa padamu? Kau tidak merasakan yang berbeda? Lalu aku tanyakan padamu siapa orang yang kamu sukai di kelas, kau bilang kau menyukai Naruto karna dia unik, aku mencoba menirunya untukmu! Kakakku berkata aku harus menjadi apa yang kamu inginkan!" Kini giliran Sasuke yang marah.

"Kalau begitu yang terbodoh adalah kau, Uchiha!" Ino kemudian berjalan kearah pintu, meninggalkan Sasuke , Hinata dan Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ino.

.

Sasuke mengejar Ino masuk, ia mendapati Ino yang berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Ditariknya lengan Ino, lalu memposisikan tubuh Ino menyandar pada dinding tangga.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Sasuke bertanya dengan pikiran yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Kau salah faham, bodoh! Saat itu aku belum benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanmu, kan? Lalu kau menanyakan apa Naruto adalah lelaki yang ku sukai, aku bilang aku menyukai Naruto karena dia unik,"

"Lalu dimana letak kesalahanku?"

"Belum benar-benar aku menjawab siapa lelaki yang aku sukai, kau sudah pergi begitu saja."

Sasuke kembali teringat pada waktu dia menanyakan hal itu pada Ino.

_"Ino, apa kau menyukai seseorang di kelas ini?" _

_"Sepertinya begitu, kenapa Sasu?" _

_"Tidak, apa dia Naruto?"_

_"Hmm, kau sangat ingin tahu ya? Nanti juga kau tahu siapa... "_

_"Jawab saja! Narutokah orangnya?" _

_"Kenapa kau ini? Aku suka juga sih pada Naruto-kun, dia itu unik. Dia berbeda dengan dirimu dan yang lainnya, kebiasaannya ngupil itu juga lucu. Hahaha. Tapi... " _

_"Cukup." _

"Lagi pula, gara-gara kau ke Milan sepertinya kau ketinggalan gosip.."

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Naruto itu ternyata bersaudara...,"

"Jadi, siapa lelaki yang kau suka?" Sasuke menatap mata Ino dalam.

"Orang bodoh yang dari tadi menyebutku bodoh."

"Benarkah?" Mata Sasuke berbinar.

"Hn,"

Sasuke kemudian mengecup kening Ino dan menggendongnya untuk menuruni tangga. *Sinetron*

.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah.

"Kau salah paham Naruto-kun.." Hinata menggenggam tangan lelaki berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku seperti ini bukan untuk Sasuke-kun, tapi untukmu...,"

"Jadi? Lu...,"

"Iya.."

"Kenapa lu gak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku takut, Naruto sangat dekat dengan Ino saat itu, setelah ku tahu kalian bersaudara aku lega, tapi ternyata malah lebih banyak gadis yang dekat denganmu dan aku.."

"Udah deh, gak usah banyak cingcong Hinata.." Naruto merangkul tubuh mungil di sampingnya.

"Eh?" Hinatta tersipu.

"Gue sayang sama lu.."

"A-aku juga.." Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong lu pake shampoo apa? Wangi... gue mau!"

Toenk?

* * *

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**-Upil I'm in Love-**

Thanks for read :*


End file.
